Ao No Exorcist: The Legend of Chikako
by Leah Potts5
Summary: 500 years ago the first half-demon recorded in the True Cross Order's history was Chikako. The demon had slaughtered many people and a mysterious man had sealed it with five exorcists. Though five months has passed since the Satan incident and Chikako escaped what will they do when a new student comes to join the Exwires. Also who was the one to release Chikako and who's Chikako?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Five hundred years ago a demon was in Assiah. The first half-demon in the history of the True Cross Order and was the spawn of Satan. The demon destroyed towns with the power of all of the eight demon kings. The demon was said to be able to mate with one of the eight demon kings and create a stronger demon than ever before.

Many exorcists tried to seal the demon but they were always killed before the job was finished. This was when the exorcists started using their familiars to try to kill the demon though they failed also. They began trying to work together but the group of a hundred exorcists all died that day. This was when they called in a man that was able to finish the demon off for the exorcists but he had a price.

The price was that the demon would not be harmed but put into a sleep. He provided a glass coffin that could contain the demon's powers and was able to provide a tomb in Kyoto. The only thing left to do was to capture the demon and imprison it. The exorcists were willing to do anything to save the people from the demon and the horrible future that it could bring so the man went out to find the demon.

The man brought five exorcists that held only one of each job that an exorcist could receive. The knight and dragoon were to attack the demon but not create a visible wound. The tamer was supposed to distract the demon with its familiar so it could lead it to the coffin. While the aria was to seal the coffin and activate the seal to put the demon to an eternal rest so they could be safe again.

In a long and exhausting fight the man pushed the demon into the coffin before closing it. The aria was finally able to seal the coffin and create the seal to make the demon go to sleep. The demon was finally defeated and they took the coffin to the tomb in Kyoto. Though there was one flaw with the deal of the coffin and tomb. If the demon were ever to awaken and the tomb to be opened the demon was to be killed without mercy. The demon was to be destroyed and made sure to never be able to go to Gehenna or return to Assiah.

* * *

"Rin! Come on we're going to be late," Yukio yelled as he stood near the front door.

Rin came rushing down the stairs fixing his shirt and was looking around for Kurikara. He had lost the sword again that morning not knowing that Yukio had grabbed it. After the incident with Satan, Yukio knew it was also his duty to protect the Koma Sword and not just Rin's responsibility. They were going on a mission today and it was the reason for them rushing to get out of the abandoned dorms they lived in.

"Have you seen Kurikara," Rin asked as he looked at Yukio before his eyes went wide, "Why didn't you tell me you had Kurikara four eyes!"

"I didn't know you were looking for it so bad," Yukio said with an arched eyebrow.

"Fine, I'll let you off this time," Rin stated with his arms crossed which just made Yukio chuckle.

"You'll never change," Yukio threw the sword to Rin.

Rin caught it before Kuro jumped onto his shoulder. Since Yukio was able to understand Kuro too they could both hear how Kuro was confused as to the mission. Rin was confused also since he wasn't told anything about it while Yukio knew exactly what was happening. Yukio took out his keys and place it into the front door lock. He opened it to see the other Exwires and some priests in the room.

"What's going on," Rin asked as he walked into the room and looked at Bon.

"Chikako has awakened," Ryuji explained while Yukio's eyes widened Rin just looked at Ryuji confused.

"Who's Chikaka," Rin asked which just made Ryuji's jaw drop.

"It's Chikako you idiot," Ryuji scolded as he slapped Rin upside the head, "You don't even know who Chikako is when you're a half-demon yourself!"

"What," Rin asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Chikako is the first half-demon in the history of the True Cross Order. The name means clever because the demon was always able to escape from the exorcists five hundred years ago," Yukio explained which just made Rin's jaw drop.

"Wouldn't the thing be ash by now," he yelled.

"No, the demon has the powers of the eight demon kings and since one of them is able to control time the demon is also able to not age unless it wants to," Konekomaru explained.

"Wow," Rin whistled as Ryuji rolled his eyes.

"You shouldn't be impressed with this the demon killed many people," Ryuji scolded as he looked at Rin.

"What if it's just judged because of what it was able to do and no one could see that. You all thought I was a monster for being Satan's son," Rin said.

"But this is different," Ryuji denied the thought.

He knew the demon was different from Rin and Yukio's situation. The demon was made to mate with the eight demon princes while Rin and Yukio were only supposed to be vessels for Satan. That was when they heard a bang and the floor started to rumble.

"What's happening," Shiemi exclaimed as she held onto a pillar.

"The tomb is breaking," Juzo yelled out to everyone as some of the ceiling began to break.

"We have to hurry or this place will break down on us," Izumo exclaimed as they all began running towards the tomb.

Rin was wondering on how a half-demon would want to destroy like this. As they still ran they could feel the ground rumble beneath them and as they got to the tomb they could see the door about to burst. A bright blue flame that almost looked white was peeking out the cracks in the stone door before it exploded.

Yukio covered Shiemi as Shima covered Izumo from the debris. Everyone else just covered their heads and hoped to not get hit. As the smoke began to clear Rin looked up to see a person with a wolf tail completely covered in whitish blue flames. He couldn't see if the person was male or female but all he could see were dark blue eyes that were visible through the flames. That was when it disappeared into dark blue smoke and Juzo ran towards the tomb.

"Tell the Order Chikako has escaped," Juzo had commanded before everything started becoming busy with people running around with the news.

The half-demon Chikako had awakened and had escaped. The deal was off and anyone could kill the demon Chikako. Though if they knew who Chikako was would they kill it still?


	2. Brother

Chapter 2

It has been a week since Chikako escaped from its tomb in Kyoto. The classes for the Exwires have not been much because of all the exorcists searching for the demon. Though what they do not know about Chikako is that she was right under their noses. The half-demon Chikako was currently making her way to the top of True Cross.

She had been imprisoned by her own brother but she knew it was to keep her safe. She just wishes that she hadn't of lost control of her powers like she had. As she continued to make her way to the top of True Cross she looked around at the people. She knew she looked strange because she was wearing a dress that was styled more to be a German ball gown of the age of being over five hundred years old.

When she finally got to the top of city her brother had built she was amazed with her brother's home. She walked to the door and knocked on it not too sure of what would become of her. Would she be imprisoned again or would she be in the safe keeping of her brother. It was a fifty, fifty chance of the outcomes to come. Though as the door opened and she saw a man dressed in a suit she was not sure if she was at the right place.

"Come in, Sir Faust has been expecting you," the butler went to the side and she entered not too surely.

As she looked around at the interior she was purely amazed of what her brother had made for himself. The butler began to lead her towards a room and she was hoping it was not a trap as he opened the door. Though all of her worries went away when once she saw her brother Samael standing in the room in front of a fire place filled with his collection of Assiah things.

She picked up her skirt and rushed inside as he turned towards her. He held her and petted her head as she hugged him. She closed her eyes tightly just happy to know that the person she trusted most was still there. As she separated she saw his signature smirk as he touched her cheek.

"It is good to see you dear sister," he said in the tone that always helped calm her down.

"It is good to see you as well brother, I was afraid that they would seal you away," she answered as she looked into his eyes.

"You really thing those exorcists could seal me," he laughed as he watched her; "You entertain me too much."

He held her hand and sat down on the couch. She sat next to him as tea came floating over which just made her chuckle slightly. She grabbed the tea cup and smelled it as her brother just drank his tea. She hadn't smelled anything for so long that it was like a withdrawal from having smelled some of the most wonderful things.

"You have a butler but he doesn't even make you tea," she chuckled slightly as she took a sip of the tea.

"I have to keep up a front that I am human remember," he told as he looked at her.

"Why in Gehenna would you want to be like them," she said as she put the tea cup down.

She still had problems with the exorcists even though she knew it was her fault for being sealed. Though it was something she still could not handle because they were the reason she had lost control. They had burned her mother at the stake when she was only four years old because she had been with Satan. The only people that took care of her were her brothers Samael and Amaimon. No one else cared about her or even wanted to do anything with her but she always loved playing games with Amaimon and being able to practice her magic with Samael. It was what she always grew up with and she never hated herself for being a half-demon.

"They are very interesting Amaya," Samael said to her.

"They are not interesting they are monsters," she answered as she stood up and walked to the window.

"Amaya….how long do you think you were asleep," her brother asked.

"Ten years at the most," she answered.

"No much longer than that," he told as he watched her.

"Then how long," she asked as she looked at her brother confused.

"You were asleep for five hundred years," he sighed.

The statement made her freeze because of how many years she had missed. It meant she was over five hundred years old and was in a place where she didn't know anything about the culture. She was so out of place and it made her feel so empty inside as she looked out the window to look at the horizon.

"Why did you leave me for that long," she asked because she knew the spell would have to be reinforced every couple years.

"Because it was the only way to protect you," he answered as he took a sip of his tea.

"You mean it was the only way to keep the breeder of the eight demon kings safe. I already know what I can do Samael," she said with a growl in her voice as she glared at him.

"Just because most of our brothers want to breed with you doesn't mean I or Amaimon wants to breed with you too," he replied as he looked at her.

"Well our father wanted me to be this for some reason and if he didn't why did he even create me in the first place," she asked as she turned fully towards him.

"I thought we said we were going to avoid the topic of our father," Samael said as he stood up to look at her.

"Well we need to talk about it! Did he know I was put into a sleep or does he think I'm dead?! What about this? Does he even care at all," she yelled at him.

He rushed up to her and held her throat as he looked at her. She knew she was getting on his nerves but it was something her and Amaimon were able to do. He always did regret on leaving her with Amaimon because she used to follow everything he said before he left her for a few minutes with their younger brother. He let go of her throat and sighed.

"Our father does not know where you are at or have been for the past five centuries and I would like to keep it like that," he said as he walked towards his desk.

"Let me guess it's because you have a plan on defeating our father," she said emotionlessly as she followed him to his desk.

"Yes, have you seen our youngest brothers," he smirked at her.

"Youngest brothers," she questioned.

"Oh ho ho, you haven't met them yet," he looked excited and she knew that whenever he acted like that something bad always happened.

"Why are you acting like that," she questioned as she backed up slightly.

"Why not you join the Exwire program to meet our brothers," he smiled like a Cheshire Cat.

"What?! No way am I going to a class full of training exorcists," she exclaimed as she walked away from the desk.

He stopped her from walking away fully by putting his hand on her shoulder. She sighed as she crossed her arms and looked ahead. As he leaned down to whisper to her ear she knew exactly that he had a plan for the future. It would either be for his enjoyment or for getting Satan out of the way.

"You would be able to gain their trust and make them come onto our side more. We could surpass Satan with our powers together because they have a specific power," he whispered into her ear.

"What is that power," she asked as she looked at him over her shoulder.

"The blue flame," he answered.

The blue flame was one of the most powerful flames in Gehenna. Her flame could match it but it could only go to a certain amount. Though the blue flame is Satan's power and that is what makes him the highest level of demon because it is something that no one has ever been able to control. Though would she be able to sit in a class of training exorcists just for a fifty, fifty chance of defeating Satan once and for all or being killed herself.


	3. Introduction

Rin was eating his breakfast though it was more like shoving down his breakfast. Yukio had gotten up early like how he always did but Rin was still getting up late. Kuro was sitting at the table eating some fish that Ukobach had saved for him in the fridge. It was like any other morning before Yukio's phone rang.

"Okumura," Yukio answered before taking a sip of his coffee, "A new student," his eyebrows furrowed which made Rin looked at Yukio confused.

"Okay, I'll be ready thank you Pheles," Yukio ended the call.

"Why did the clown call you," Rin asked.

"I have a new Exwire to teach," Yukio said slightly confused.

"What," Kuro and Rin asked at the same time.

They had never heard of a new Exwire coming into a class without even knowing them. It was rare for it to happen and the only reason why Yukio knew that was because it had happened to himself when he was becoming an Exorcist.

"Do you know who the student is going to be," Rin asked.

"No but you must finish your breakfast so we aren't late," Yukio said as he got up from the table and looked at Ukobach, "Thank you Ukobach for the breakfast."

"No problem," Ukobach answered in their minds.

Yukio walked off and out of the dorms. Rin shoveled the rest of his food into his mouth and thanked Ukobach before grabbing the Kurikara. Kuro also thanked Ukobach before running out of the cafeteria with Rin. The school was out today because of it being the holidays but it hadn't snowed yet for some reason. Though with normal school being out the Exwires had to make up the lessons because the exorcists knew that it would help if they had the Exwires become exorcists soon so they could help too.

Rin used the key on the front door and ran into the Cram School with Kuro. Kuro jumped onto Rin's shoulder as Rin still ran to his class. Once Rin got into the classroom all of his friends were there as he looked at them.

"Almost late again though you're a minute sooner than you usually are," Ryuji said with his arms crossed.

Rin looked at the clock and saw that it was three minutes before class started. He had been getting to class sooner than he used to be so each day he was hoping to get there at the same time as the others so he wouldn't get into trouble with his younger brother. It was quite funny how used to he would get in trouble because he was protecting Yukio but now he gets in trouble because Yukio is his teacher.

"Good morning class," Yukio announced as he walked in and Rin sat next to Shiemi like how he always did.

"We have a new student," Yukio announced with his hands behind his back.

This made everyone start to mutter and question about what was going on. Everyone knew that it was strange to have a new student all of a sudden when they were so close to becoming Exorcists. When they were Pages it was a little bit more understandable because the school year had just started but now it was just unheard of.

"You may come in Miss Nakamura," Yukio looked at the door.

Amaya came into the room with her blue hair in a ponytail. She had done some magic to make her ears look normal and had hidden her blue fox tail with magic too. She had Amaimon in his hamster form on her shoulder as she looked at everyone. She was nervous because if her spells went down all of a sudden she would be killed.

All of the Exwires looked at her slightly amazed because of her appearance. She had the girl's school outfit on but instead of black Mary Jane shoes she had on dark blue high heeled boots that had laces on the front. She walked to the front of the room and waved slightly which just made Shima drool more because she was a girl.

"Hello….I am Amaya Nakamura," She bowed slightly before standing straight.

"You can sit next to Miss Kamiki," Yukio said before Amaya rushed to sit down.

Everyone just thought that she was shy but Amaimon and she knew the true reason. He jumped off of her shoulder and lied down on her hand resting. He was still resting from when Rin and he fought so he rested a lot either on Samael's hat or on Amaya's hand.

"This lesson will be about Chikako since we are still hunting it down," Yukio announced as he looked at the chalk board.

Amaya's eyes visibly widened at the lesson and looked at Amaimon. Amaimon nodded as he got off her hand and started crawling to the pipes. Before the class Amaimon and Amaya made a plan that if the students were to learn about Chikako they would make the pipes break to get coal tar to come out of the ceilings so the class would have to be canceled. Amaya still just listened as she watched Yukio and Rin.

"So these are my youngest brothers why would they be created by Satan," she thought to herself as she watched them both.

Yukio was just beginning to talk about how Chikako was sealed when everyone heard a squeal in the pipes. Everyone looked around not sure as to what was going on but that was when they heard a bang. Amaya covered her head before everyone else covered their head when coal tar started coming down from the ceiling. Yukio opened the door and got everyone out of the room.

Amaimon got out of the room without the Exwires knowing it and crawled onto Amaya's shoulder. They both smirked slightly because they had created a little bit of chaos with the coal tar incident.

"Well looks like we will have to learn about Chikako another day. You may go to your physical training class," Yukio announced before everyone started walking to the locker rooms.

"Hey," Shima yelled over to Amaya which made her look at him.

"Yes," she questioned with no emotion in her voice.

"Is it just me or are you an angel from heaven," Shima flirted which just made Amaimon burst laughing in her mind.

"Sorry but it's just you," Amaya said as she patted his shoulder before walking into the girl's locker room.

Amaya began getting ready for the physical training class. She knew that she probably risked being caught by the coal tars but it was the only way she knew to get them out of there. As she got ready for the physical training she saw the girls walk out right behind her. She entered the stadium and had Amaimon on her shoulder still before he jumped off to lie down next to her.

She watched the teacher bring out a demon for the students to fight and she winced whenever she heard the demons almost die before being put back into their cages. Amaimon watched without emotion in his eyes just like her after she sucked up her feelings. That was when she saw the teacher try to fix something on the control panel but it sparked and all the cages opened. Rin was down there and he looked around as he pulled open his sword.

Amaya quickly jumped off of the stadium where she was and landed on the ground by doing a somersault to stand next to Rin. She looked at the demons and smirked slightly as she looked at them. She stood back to back against Rin.

"What are you doing I can handle this," Rin asked.

"You have Satan's flame, yes but you can't control it enough without using the sword," Amaya answered before running towards the demons and would hit them every time.

Rin started to fight against the demons and that was when all of the demons stopped. They all whimpered before running back into their cages and Amaya pretended she was breathless. She walked to Rin and patted his shoulder.

"Good job on scaring the demons," she said.

She knew not to tell Rin that she had shown her true form when she froze time so the demons could see her but not everyone else. She liked Rin for some reason and almost felt like that he shouldn't be brought into what she was brought into. Yes, she grew up as a demon in Gehenna but she also had her mother's humanity. She just hoped that her brother Samael would take his eyes off them like how he had his eyes on her.


	4. Thanks

The Cram School had ended and Amaya was sitting on the fountain in front of True Cross Academy. Many people were out to eat dinner and she would have eaten diner but she wasn't hungry yet. It was quite strange that she wasn't hungry for not eating for over five centuries but it was just how she felt. Amaimon was sitting on the fountain next to her as they looked at the sunset.

"Amaya," Rin had yelled as he ran over to where she was.

She looked over at him and Amaimon had perked his green hamster ears up. Rin came over and huffed slightly as he fixed the red bag he had on his shoulder. Amaya was curious as to what was in the bag but she avoided the question so she wouldn't sound suspicious. Though because she was thinking she didn't hear what Rin had said.

"Sorry what," she asked as she looked at Rin.

"I said thanks for helping me at P.E. I could have handled it by myself but it was still nice to know that I could trust you," Rin smiled at Amaya.

"You shouldn't trust people after only knowing them for a couple of hours," she said as she stood up and put Amaimon on her shoulder.

"Wait have I seen that," Rin began as he pointed at Amaimon in his hamster form.

"Oh this is my familiar Squeak," Amaya quickly said so Rin didn't recognize him from being with Mephisto.

"Squeak," Amaimon exclaimed in Amaya's mind which made her cringe slightly.

"You can understand your familiar," Rin asked which made him question if Amaya was human or not.

"A little bit but he squeaks in a high pitch that only I can hear," Amaya quickly said.

"Smooth move sister," Amaimon crossed his arms as he said it sarcastically into her mind.

"I should probably go to my dorm," Amaya said before she started walking.

"Wait," Rin exclaimed as he ran up to her side which made her stop to look at him.

"Yes," she questioned and she noticed that he was only slightly taller than her.

"I'm sorry if I scared you because of me being a half-demon," he apologized which just made her chuckle slightly and shake her head.

"I'm not worried about that," she answered.

"You're not," he questioned surprised.

"I'm not worried because why should I judge you for who your parents are. It isn't your fault if people blame you for a lot of things for being half-demon. If they can't accept who you were born as they're not a good friend," she explained.

Rin nodded before Amaya began walking again. She just rolled her eyes when she heard Amaimon chuckle in real life. Mephisto had said if they weren't around people Amaimon wouldn't have to speak telepathically.

"What are you laughing about," Amaya asked clearly not amused.

"You said exactly what that human had said when you first came to Assiah with a tail," Amaimon chuckled as he looked at Amaya.

"I thought Mephisto told you not to talk about him," she growled.

"Oh you mean the person that betrayed you to the True Cross order just because he found out you were Satan's daughter? It was quite amusing to see how your face looked when he told you that you were a monster," Amaimon said almost like he wanted a challenge.

"You're lucky I don't burn you because you're talking about something that I do not want to talk about," she threatened.

"Oh but it is amusing little sister to see how you want to prevent our youngest brothers from being part of the plan," Amaimon said which just made her stop and glare at him.

Her eyes flashed dark blue and Amaimon squeaked as his eyes went wide. After what happened with Rin he had been more cautious with the flames their father controlled. Though he also knew that Amaya's flames were stronger than Rin's because she had the flames of Iblis, their father, and her own flames as part of her powers.

"I suggest you stop talking before I burn you," she suggested as her eyes turned back to normal.

Amaimon nodded as Amaya looked ahead and started walking again. She came up to a dorm building that looked like they had been abandoned for years. She sighed as she walked ahead and walked to the door. She opened the door and Amaimon jumped off of her shoulder to run in. Amaya followed Amaimon in and looked around as she sighed.

"It's better than it has been," she sighed as she looked at the chipping paint.

The dorm was a definite change from the night she spent at her brother's mansion. This was almost like the mansion in what it would be if there was no one to clean or redecorate. She just sighed as she still walked and that was when she looked at a door where she could hear voices. She had remembered that her brother had told her no one lived in the dorms so she didn't know who was trespassing.

She walked to the door and grabbed onto it. She put her hand behind her back as she made a ball of whitish blue flames appear before she opened the door with her hand raised. She looked at the two people in shock as they looked at her in shock too and she changed the color of her flames to what would be the color of her brother Iblis' flames.

"What are you doing here," she exclaimed as she lowered her hand and made the fire go out.

The two people that were in the room were none other than Rin and Yukio Okumura. They were just as surprised as her as they looked at her shocked. They weren't expecting her to be a half-demon also but she avoided on showing them her tail because they would instantly know who she was.

"H-how did you have those powers," Rin asked as he looked at Amaya still in shock.

"I'm a witch," Amaya quickly answered.

Rin nodded and exclaimed that it was cool though Yukio was suspicious. She just hoped that Yukio wouldn't find out who she was because she knew that she would be killed. Also with Rin excitedly sitting next to her at the table she just wished that she hadn't been a half-demon so she could be friends with Rin like a normal person. Though with the powers she had she could never make herself normal which just made her just hope that Rin would never find out her true identity. He was the first person that truly liked her for just being herself.


	5. Information

Amaya woke up to jumping on her body and she groaned. She hit whatever was jumping on her and heard a thud. She looked at who had made the thud and she saw Amaimon in his human form rubbing his head.

"That's what you get for jumping on me," she smirked slightly.

Though she didn't notice that her spell had broken and her wolf ears were showing. She looked at Amaimon confused when he was laughing and he started pointing at his ears. This just made Amaya look at him more confused before her eyes widened when she saw her reflection.

"Why didn't you tell me," she exclaimed as she jumped out of her bed and rushed to the mirror.

"Ow stop hitting me with your tail," he complained which just made her smirk and wage her tail more.

"Oh I didn't hear what you said," she turned towards him and smirked still.

"Very funny sister," he said unamused as he brushed off imaginary dirt on his arms.

Amaya just chuckled before looking back at the mirror. She began to speak a spell to hide her ears and made them disappear into human ears. She grabbed the brush from on top of the shelf that was next to her mirror and began to brush her hair.

"You are still quite guilty of vanity dear sister," Amaimon said.

"Just because I don't want to look like a ruffian does not mean I am guilty of vanity," Amaya told as she sat down on her bed and began to brush her tail.

"You brush something that you are going to hide anyway I think that is vanity," Amaimon chuckled as he crossed his arms.

"Turn into a hamster already," Amaya said as she put the brush down and stood up.

"Why," Amaimon asked as he arched an eyebrow.

"Because I'm going to get dressed and you need to step outside of this room," she smirked.

"Yep I'm not watching that," he quickly changed into a hamster before running into the hallway.

She just chuckled as she closed the door behind him and began to get ready. Rin was walking up to the floor that Amaya had because Yukio suggested for her to have an entire floor. He was happy that she hadn't judged him for being a demon but he was curious as to how she was a witch. Most of the witches he had seen weren't that pretty.

He stopped walking and his eyes widened. _Did I just call her pretty?_ He questioned in his mind because he had never thought of a girl like that. Of course he thought Shiemi was pretty but she already had her eyes on his younger brother. He then shook his head and started walking up to the floor again.

When he arrived on the floor he saw Amaya just walk out of her room. He peeked around the corner as she bent down and picked up the familiar green hamster. He was curious as to why the hamster looked so familiar but he ignored it as he heard her laugh at something. To him her laugh sounded like bells chiming and when she began walking towards the corner he hid quickly.

"Rin," he heard Amaya question.

"Heh heh, hi," he chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head and looked at her.

"Hi, how was your sleep last night," she asked as she stopped three feet away from him.

"It was good how was yours," he asked.

"Pretty good, though I don't sleep that long," she answered.

"So are you ready for Cram School today," he asked.

"Yeah, I think you can handle yourself today," she chuckled as they both began to walk.

"Yeah, I can handle myself. We're also supposed to be learning about Chikako today," he answered.

"We are," she asked frightened but had hidden her real emotions quite well.

"Yeah, since class was interrupted yesterday with the coal tars we're learning about it today," he explained.

"Why do they call it an it. They are just like you and I," she asked almost angry that people called her an it.

"They just have, but maybe we'll learn today why they call Chikako an it," Rin suggested.

"Yeah….maybe," Amaya said and Rin could see how her mood changed.

"I don't have to call Chikako an it if you don't want me to," Rin told.

"Really," she asked surprised and looked at him.

"Yeah, you are my friend and I don't want you to feel upset," Rin said as he pushed her lightly.

"Do you really mean that," she asked with a smile.

"Yeah, that's what friends are for," Rin smiled brightly.

"I've never had a friend like you Rin," she replied.

"Well that's because no one can compare to how awesome I am," he smirked as he put his hands behind his head.

The statement just made Amaya laugh and smile. She hadn't felt happy in a very long time not since her mother was alive. Yes, she had fun with her brothers but they couldn't understand her human feelings she had. She was finally able to have a friend that could understand her.

"Come on, I'll race you to the cram school class room," she suggested which just made Rin smirk.

"Oh a challenge…..I'll take it," he smiled brightly before he started to run.

"Cheater," she yelled out as she began to run too and Amaimon held onto her hair.

Amaimon watched his younger sister and knew he had to tell their older brother about it. Amaya was laughing when she had never laughed like she was happy before in front of him or their older brother. He knew their brother wouldn't be too happy about what was going on but he almost liked this side of her instead of the glum stick in the mud she would be most of the time. He just didn't know if he should tell their older brother or not.


End file.
